This invention relates to the field of clothing fasteners, and more particularly to a—fastener or keeper to hold a pair of socks together for laundering.
Sock pairs become separated in the laundry, and must be paired up after drying. Devices to keep socks together are known, and some prior art patents are as follows:
Klotz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,348; Marcum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,680; Wallach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,008; and Munz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,529; each disclose a strip of fabric with Velcro® on both sides. The strip is wrapped around the socks, and secured against a portion of loops facing outward. The hooks of Klotz face inward, engaging the socks. All of the references show exposed hook material that can catch on other items in the wash. None of the references shows a secondary latching structure to ensure that the keeper stays secured.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,318; Christy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,541; Ciuffo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,855; and Boxer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853; each disclose a Velcro® fastener sewn permanently onto each sock. The fastener does not encircle the socks, but connects the ends.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a sock keeper that has no exposed hooks, but has only loops exposed, so as not to catch on the socks or other laundry items, or pick up lint in the washer or dryer.
There is a further need to provide a sock keeper of the type described and that has a secondary fastening portion to ensure that the keeper does not loosen in the laundry.
There is a yet further need to provide a sock keeper of the type described and that does not require being sewn or attached permanently to the socks.
There is a still further need to provide a sock keeper of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.